<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>only a paper moon by InsufferableArchanist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747034">only a paper moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableArchanist/pseuds/InsufferableArchanist'>InsufferableArchanist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, Original Character(s), goopy gushy feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableArchanist/pseuds/InsufferableArchanist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble done for the words "bright" and "home" on twitter. nick valentine discovers wonderful things happen while you dance.</p><p>nova, mentioned, belongs to me. ada, love interest and mechanic extraordinaire, belongs to greymarch.tumblr.com .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Valentine/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>only a paper moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a blind man, Nova sure as hell knows just how he wants things, Nick thinks.</p><p>The bustle of people through Sanctuary has simmered down somewhat, but throughout the day, it has been just as active - if not more - than when they were first establishing the settlement. </p><p>The detective has spent most of his day with Ada, in the outside part of her workshop, partially observing the organized chaos, partially getting some maintenance done. Not normally something he would do in public but... Well. An arm's just an arm, right? Nothing salacious.</p><p>It's only when she finishes up that he begins to realize the grand machinations of their erstwhile General have led him right into a trap. Ada re-emerges smelling of soap with those brightly-flowered petals that the two of them cloned, in one of her dancing dresses. </p><p>The entire town is partying all at once, with riotous drinks and food and dancing, but Nick knows, deep down, he is still trapped. Eventually, the people wear down, and the music dips, and generators just happen to fritz for a few minutes. +</p><p>The glow of his eyes catches in Ada's, wet, not glassy, he reminds himself, full of feeling and making him malfunction in some sort of way that feels like dying, maybe. </p><p>She's still swaying in his arms. Neither of them are great dancers, but it matters who your dancing with. </p><p>The glow illuminates more, catches on her features, her freckles, and for the first time, Nick Valentine is glad that his eyes shine in the darkness; now, he can count every freckle on Ada's face, while the music drawls behind them, distant. +</p><p>It doesn't feel like a stolen life, he realizes, and squeezes her just a little more tightly as the lights flicker back on.</p><p>It feels like home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>